Never a peaceful little town
by Sierra Nevis
Summary: Story Brooke will never be left in peace…..the more we go back to the past, the more puzzling it becomes; leaving us to wonder…..who's the friend, who's the foe?


**So, this story starts after the episode,** ** _There's no place like home._**

* * *

 **Never a peaceful little town**

Chapter 1: Still wanted

 _'_ _Come on, you can do it.'_

 _'_ _I'm trying, papa, it's not happening….nothing's happening.'_

 _'_ _Concentrate, feel the power surging within you….let it flow out and focus…focus on the target.'_

 _Beads of precipitation dripped from the 5 year olds forehead. There was a sudden surge of energy from her hands; sharp spikes of ice pierced through the air straight into the crow's heart. It fell down on the ground._

 _'_ _I did it.' Her voice was ecstatic._

 _'_ _Very good.'_

 _'_ _Let's do it again, papa,'_

* * *

A ship docked on the port. A man in his thirties climbed out, his brown hair soaring with the wind.

'Goodness, where am I?' He looked around, hoping to find some clue about his location.

'That's what I would like to know too.' The man turned around to suddenly find a blonde girl coming towards him.

'And uh-what might be your name?'He asked her.

'What's yours?'

'You can call me Gulliver.' The man replied. 'You look upset.'

'I need help.'

'Am I allowed to help you?'

'Can you?'

'What do you need?'

'Acknowledgement about someone's existence.'

'Meaning?'

'Whether he's dead or alive.'

'I don't know about the alive, but there's someone I know, who can call the dead.'

'That would suffice.' And they climbed into the ship.

* * *

There was loud clinking of objects as they knocked each other, a few fell on the floor, as Mr. Gold's hand searched for something.

'You okay, Rumple?'The pretty brunette asked.

'Belle.' Mr. Gold walked hurriedly towards her. 'Have you-have you seen an urn around here somewhere, about this size, maybe…' Mr. Gold said as he frantically tried to explain the size, '..it's really important-I need it…it must be here somewhere.

Belle couldn't get the head or tail of what he was saying.

'Okay, Rumple, how about you sit down for a while and I'll bring coffee for you and we can search for whatever you're looking for together, alright?' She took him to a chair and helped him sit down.

* * *

The ship halted.

'Have we reached?'

'Welcome to Glubbdubdrib.' Gulliver gestured for her to climb down. 'Ladies first.'

They walked for a few miles until they reached a palace. The gate was heavily guarded with angry faced soldiers. But when they saw Gulliver they greeted him with a smile. They passed through several apartments and walked on till they came to the chamber of presence. The king looked pleased to see Gulliver. Gulliver bowed to him and asked the blonde girl to do the same.

'I did not expect us to meet so soon.' The king said.

'Neither I, your highness.' Gulliver replied reverently.

'And I see you have brought company.'

'Yes…and uh-she needs your help, your highness.'

'My help?'

'She wants to know whether her friend is dead.'

'Follow me.'

* * *

'Hey, kid.' Emma said as she sat down beside Henry.

'Hey.' Henry said without looking up.

'Someone's busy.'

'You're looking good….'

Emma's eyes shifted to the page Henry was looking at. There she was, in a red gown, her hand interlinked with Hook's. _Oh, Hook. She missed him._

'….with him.'

'Huh?'

'Someone's daydreaming.' Henry gave a mischievous smile. 'So…I was saying…you two look good together.'

'You two?'

'You know who I'm talking about.'

'No, I don't.'

'Yes, you do. Ask him out sometimes. He cares for you.'

'You're only saying it 'cause you liked the pirate time with him.' _God! Admit it Emma! Why was it so hard to admit that she liked him?!…actually love…SHE KISSED HIM, for God's sake! She can't deny loving him! Just spit it out!_

'Well, that's a part of it, but…he loves you….the way he looks at you and-and I know...deep down inside you like him too.' _Sometimes, it's hard to forget he's just a kid._

'Henry, I-I don't know…' _Wow! Good job, Emma! Keep on lying!_

'True love isn't just for Snow White and Prince Charming.'

* * *

'Is that who you wanted?' The king had just called his name. And there he was, with his brown hair and crooked smile.

'Yes, yes, your highness.' She was happy to see him again but knowing that he was dead she wanted to cry.

The king saw both the blonde girl and the dead boy in a trance like state.

'Well, how about we give these two some private time?' The king turned towards Gulliver. He nodded. And they walked away, leaving the two alone.

As soon as they left, the girl took her heart out.

'Are you insane?! Put your heart back!' The boy was tensed. He didn't want something happening to her.

'Don't worry. I just want to try something.' She split her heart in half.

'What did you do?!'

'I just want to see you alive.'

'What if-'

The girl inserted half of her heart into the boy's chest. She could feel his hand. She touched his pulses. _Yes, his heart was beating again! He's alive._

'Welcome back.' Tears of happiness flowed out through her eyes. 'I missed you, so much.'

* * *

Mr. Gold sipped the coffee off the mug in a quick pace, as his legs shook in nervousness.

'Calm down, Rumple…and tell me.'

'I-I had this dream about-about this little girl, she was calling me, papa, which was strange, cause-cause I don't remember having any daughter...and she was practicing…I-I was teaching her…and the amount of power she had-I-I mean she was just 4 or 5…and that much power-it was unbelievable.'

'Okay…so you dreamt about a girl, 4 or 5 year old…possibly your child…and-and you were teaching her magic, right?'Mr. Gold shook his head feverishly. 'So…how's the urn related?' Belle asked.

'If she could create so much power at that age….think about the power she could create now, when's she's older…I need that urn…just to make sure things don't get out of control…if she's coming here…here in Story Brooke.'

'Rumple, Rumple, hey, look at me. It might just be a dream, okay…just a dream.'

'In Story Brooke…it's never just a dream.'

* * *

Gulliver threw the magic bean in the air. A portal opened, swallowing the ship inside it.

'Where did you get the bean from?' The chivalry voice of the teen asked.

The boy being alive again was something Gulliver could never comprehend. The king had asked both the girl and the boy but they preferred to keep it a secret.

'It's a long story.'

'Perhaps some other time then.'

'Perhaps…' He wondered whether to go home or stay with the duo. Surely, he missed his family, but…he wanted to more about the two. _Getting someone back alive…he never thought it could be possible…until now…they surely must possess some mystical power….he needed to know more; quench his thirst of curiosity…_

* * *

Emma watched Henry in silence. He had been quiet for quite some time.

'What's got you into thinking, kid?'

'Just wondering about Pan.'

'Pan?'

'Yeah…I know he was like all wicked-an-powerful, but…I had this wish to know more about his past.'

'Seriously? After everything he did to you, you wanna know about his past….if I was in your place, I would've forgotten him the minute we'd defeated him.'

'I know…it's just that…he seemed interesting.'

'But fortunately, he's killed.'

'What if someone finds a way to undo that?'

'A. That's impossible and B. Who would want that irritating and disgusting hell of a boy?'

* * *

'You still want me?' The boy's eyes twinkled with excitement and a glint of mischief, as they climbed down out of Gulliver's ship.

'My heart does.' The girl replied.

 **Hey guys, it's my first ouat fanfic, so there can be a lot of mistakes. And umm…I've included a bit of Gulliver's travel (the full addition, not simply, The Lilliput one that we read as kids…. and if you ever read it you'll find the mention of Glubbdubdrib and the king who could call the dead). And please, please, please…..review it…write feedbacks…please do it. I'll try to update as soon as I can...Luv you guys! Mwah….**


End file.
